


Crunch Time

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'I thought we were happy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garettgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=garettgirl).



When he sees the boxes by the door, Blair realizes that his time with Jim is over. It hurts.

"I thought we were happy."

"Happy?" Jim blinks at him. God, Jim looks tired. Jittery. "No."

The boxes are labeled, taped neatly, stacked carefully. Blair frowns. Jim's not angry then. Just…

Hell is watching what you can't have through a window.

Blair sighs, finally getting it.

"Jim, you could have had me by crooking a finger. Love you, man." He steps closer, sees hope dawn in Jim's eyes. "Still want me to go?"

The kiss is all the answer he needs.


End file.
